It's Just The Beginning
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura sudah mencintai Naruto sejak dulu, tapi Naruto malah menghindarinya karena mengira kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke! Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto dan Sakura? Bisakah mereka berdua bersatu? One shot! Mind to R&R? :


**Hai semuanya! ini fic narusaku-ku yang kedua...**

**moga2 bisa menghibur kalian semua ya...**

**sori kalau kurang bermutu... masalahnya bingung mau buat yg kyak gmana...**

**ENJOY! :D**

**(WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)**

* * *

**It's Just the Beginning**

"Hei, kau sudah dengar?"

_sin(a +b) = sin a cos b + cos a sin b_...

"Tentu saja! Itu kan, cewek yang menduduki peringkat pertama di ujian nasional itu? Sakura Haruno?"

_sin 2a = 2 sin a cos a..._

"Astaga... dia cantik sekali!"

_sin... __sin2a__ = ½ (1 - cos 2__a)..._

"Tentu saja! Dia cewek tercantik di sekolah ini!"

_sin... sin..._

_cos..._

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi sepertinya! Cantik! Pintar lagi!"

Keningku berkerut semakin dalam ketika mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan tanpa henti di balik punggungku itu. Aku ingin sekali berbalik badan dan membentak orang-orang yang mengganggu konsentrasiku sejak tadi. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku harus menghafal semua rumus-rumus ini dalam waktu sepuluh menit?

Tidak.

Bukan _sepuluh_ menit.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, _sembilan menit dua puluh tujuh detik_.

Aku tidak peduli jika mereka memujiku setinggi langit. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengagumiku dengan sepenuh hati mereka. Aku _tidak peduli_ jika mereka pikir aku ini cantik, pintar, menawan dan semacamnya.

Aku hanya ingin mereka _tutup mulut_ dan membiarkan aku menguasai chapter trigonometri ini.

"Hei! Hei! Lihat itu!" seru seseorang yang sejak tadi berbisik-bisik tentang diriku. "Itu kan murid yang mendapatkan peringkat dua! Katanya nilainya nyaris sama dengan Sakura-san!" cewek itu menunjuk ke arah gerbang taman sekolah, membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka dariku dan menoleh ke arah gerbang.

"Kyaaaa!" salah satu cewek menjerit, membuat telingaku nyaris menjadi tuli. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Astaga! Benar!" jerit cewek lainnya, tidak mau kalah. "Ayo! Dekati dia! Kyaaa! Dia tampan sekali jika dilihat dari dekat!"

"Ugh!" aku mengerang pelan sambil menutup buku matematika yang sejak tadi kubaca. "Sialan… kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang!" geramku, mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Aku beranjak dari kursi taman sekolah dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang berisik ini. Sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan taman, aku melirik ke arah Sasuke Uchiha yang dikerumuni gadis-gadis.

Raut wajah yang dingin tetap menempel di wajahnya yang tampan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika ada seorang gadis yang nekat hendak memeluknya. Dia membuka mulut, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar. Melalui gerak mulutnya, sepertinya dia berkata 'berisik. Kalian mengganggu' atau semacamnya. Ucapannya itu membuat semua gadis langsung terpaku, shok. Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aku tersenyum geli menatap kejadian itu. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu begitu. Tidak pernah tertarik dengan cewek sedikit pun. Namun, sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan 'Pangeran Dingin' di sekolah ini. Julukan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi idola para gadis. Yah, aku pun pasti akan menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis menyedihkan itu jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan...

"Sakura,"

Aku tersentak, terbangun dari lamunanku. Kutatap cowok berambut emo dengan mata hitam kelam yang berdiri di depanku. "Sasuke," aku balas menyapanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang terkenal seperti biasanya, ya? Tapi apakah kau harus tetap bersikap dingin seperti itu pada mereka? Ini hari terakhirmu di sekolah ini, lho!" aku menggodanya. Cowok tampan ini hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sendiri begitu. Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah dan kau masih belajar," Sasuke melirik ke arah buku yang sedang kupegang. "Itu untuk pelajaran SMA, kan? Kau sudah mulai belajar?"

"Yah... rasanya aneh kalau aku tidak belajar..." aku meringis. "Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa kau akan pergi ke Amerika?"

"Malam ini. Jam delapan." jawabnya, singkat. Aku menghela napas, lesu ketika mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Hahh… aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akan pergi ke sana untuk melanjutkan SMA…" aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum sendu. "Sasuke yang kecil itu akan pergi dan meninggalkan kami semua di sini… Tak kusangka kau akan meningkalkan kami dalam waktu yang cepat seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak kecil lagi," dia mengingatkanku sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Lagipula kau tahu kenapa aku ingin pergi ke Amerika."

"Tentu," jawabku sambil menerawang. "Demi… dia kan?" aku membayangkan gadis dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan mata keabu-abuan yang kelam. "Hinata masih belum sembuh dari penyakitnya?"

"Sekarang rumah sakit sedang mencari donor jantung untuknya," Sasuke merongoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan HP-nya. Sasuke menatap foto Hinata Hyuga yang dia pasang sebagai _wallpaper_. Aku menatap tatapan mata Sasuke yang sendu. Dia… sangat mencintai Hinata. Aku bisa merasakan itu saat melihat raut wajahnya yang saat ini.

"Tenang! Hinata akan baik-baik saja! Apalagi dengan ada kau di sisinya," aku menyeringai lebar sambil menepuk punggungnya. Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong namun perlahan-lahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Ahh…

Aku akan merindukan senyuman itu.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Leherku tercekat dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku nyaris meleleh membasahi muka. "Aku akan merindukanmu…" bisikku, lirih. Sasuke terdiam dan perlahan-lahan, dia mengelus rambutku.

Di detik ketika jarinya menyentuh kepalaku, air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan langsung mengalir keluar. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya sambil terisak. "J-jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan lupa makan, oke? Jangan lupa mandi! Jaga Hinata baik-baik! Lalu j-ja-jangan… hiks…!" isakanku semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ja-jangan kalah dengan orang-orang disana!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku. "Dasar… aku tidak mungkin lupa mandi! Jangan samakan aku dengan cowok tolol itu!" dia melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "Kau juga, jaga kesehatan. Jaga… si tolol itu."

Aku sadar bahwa bisikkan-bisikkan di sekeliling kami sudah semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku dan menjauhkan diri dari cowok yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudara ini. Aku tidak mau kalau ada gosip yang bukan-bukan. "Dia… sepertinya tidak menyukaiku…" gumamku, pelan. Terlintas di kepalaku wajah Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu. Cowok yang sudah menjadi sahabatku selama sepuluh tahun. Cowok yang sudah kucintai sejak dulu.

"Bodoh. Dia itu cowok tertolol yang pernah kukenal. Dia hanya tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya saja. Dia itu tergila-gila denganmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Entahlah…" gumamku, ragu. "Aku… aku tidak merasa kalau dia menyukaiku. Dia… menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Kami sudah tidak pernah bicara lagi sejak ujian akhir dimulai.."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan mengumpat pelan. "Cih! Si tolol itu memang akan selalu tolol untuk selama-lamanya!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun…" aku tersenyum. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun' lagi," aku cekikikan. Sasuke, aku dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak di taman kanak-kanak. Kami tak terpisahkan. Namun, entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari kami... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dirinya! Sampai kapan dia mau membuatku menderita begini?

"Ah, aku sudah harus pergi." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi taman. Aku langsung tersentak kaget dan ikut beranjak.

"Hei! Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto dulu? Ini hari terakhir kau akan melihat dia, kan?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku jika tidak melihat wajah tololnya itu," Sasuke mendengus. "Lagipula… dia sudah melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya…" cowok itu menengadah ke atas dan menatap gedung sekolah sambil tersenyum. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika menatap Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum itu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum?

Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, aku ikut menengadah dan menatap ke arah jendela yang ada di lantai dua. "Ah," gumamku ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengintai dari balik jendela. Cowok yang sedang mengintai itu tersentak panik ketika dia sadar bahwa tempat persembunyiannya sudah diketahui. "Naruto!" aku menyerukan namanya. "Kenapa kau disana? Ayo cepat kesini! Sasuke sudah mau pergi!"

"A-aku bukan Naruto, _dattebayo_!" pemuda yang bersembunyi itu dengan sengaja memberatkan nada suaranya. "A-aku hanya temannya! Naruto sudah pergi tadi!"

Kerutan di keningku kembali muncul. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya karena dia selalu menghindariku tanpa sebab. Dan sekarang kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya sudah tiba tapi dia malah mencoba berbohong padaku? Hatiku mulai terasa sesak akan amarah. "Hah! Bicara apa kau, bodoh! Ayo cepat kesi..."

Ucapanku terhenti ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke depan mulutku. "Oh, baiklah," Sasuke berseru nyaring ke arah jendela. "Kalau begitu bisa tolong beritahu Naruto kalau aku akan pergi malam ini jam delapan? Terserah padanya kalau dia tidak mau mengantar kepergianku," ujar Sasuke. Aku menunggu jawaban dari 'teman Naruto', namun aku tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun darinya. "Bisa tolong sampaikan satu hal lagi padanya?" Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Bilang padanya, 'jangan jadi pengecut!'"

"S-siapa yang pengecut?" 'teman Naruto' langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghadap kami berdua. "Ah!" pemuda berambut pirang itu tersentak kaget setelah sadar bahwa kebohongannya telah terungkap. Sasuke mendengus, melihat kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Cowok tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ujarnya, menatapku dalam-dalam dan melirik ke arah Naruto. "Tangkap hati si bodoh itu."

Aku ikut melirik ke arah Naruto dan setelah menganggukkan kepala, aku mengayunkan kakiku sekuat tenaga, berlari menuju lantai dua. "NARUTOOO!" aku menjeritkan namanya, membuatnya tersentak kaget ketika dia melihatku berlari segenap kekuatan ke arahnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh dariku.

"Tunggu!" aku berteriak sambil mempercepat lariku.

"Tidak mau, _dattebayo_!" dia balas berteriak dan berlari menuju gudang sekolah yang terletak di pojok bangunan.

"P-pengecut!" napasku tersengal-sengal ketika aku berteriak lagi. Kakiku terasa nyeri dan dadaku mulai terasa sesak.

Aku memang selalu mendapat 'A' dalam setiap pelajaran, namun aku harus mengakui kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa mencapai nilai 'D' di dalam bidang olahraga.

Naruto terkenal di sekolah ini karena selalu mendapatkan 'F' di semua mata pelajaran, _tapi_ dia mendapat 'A' di bidang olahraga yang paling kubenci ini.

Lariku semakin melambat dan punggung Naruto terlihat semakin menjauh.

_Tidak adil._

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangkapnya?

Kenapa jarak kami berdua semakin menjauh ketika aku ingin mendekatinya?

Kenapa hubungan kami tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, ketika kami berdua terus menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa beban sedikit pun?

Pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi buram karena air mata. Lariku berhenti tanpa kusadari dan dengan suara benturan yang keras, lututku mendarat di lantai _marble_ yang dingin.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sakura!" serunya, panik. Dia cepat-cepat berlari ke arahku dan dengan cemas dia membantuku berdiri. "Aduh! Kenapa kau nekat mengejarku, sih? Kau kan tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak bisa berlari kencang!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi ketika dia menatap darah segar yang perlahan-lahan mengucur dari lukaku. "Astaga! Lututmu berdarah!"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. "Dasar BODOH! Kau pikir karena apa lututku berdarah?" aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dan mendorongnya ke arah gudang sekolah. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku lemah dalam berlari tapi kau malah berlari kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi!" aku menghentakkan Naruto sehingga dia terjatuh di lantai gudang. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak bisa melawan karena terlalu shok melihatku yang sudah _meledak_. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku ikut masuk ke dalam gudang, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Sekarang, kau sudah tidak bisa kabur dariku!"

Sesaat, tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Naruto sekarang. Gudang yang sangat gelap ini menyembunyikan segalanya. Tapi, syukurlah. Berkat kegelapan ini Naruto tidak bisa melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari mataku.

"A-anu..." Naruto mulai memecahkan keheningan. "Lututmu... tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Naruto langsung mengingatkanku akan rasa sakit yang terlupakan tadi. "Persetan dengan lututku!" aku membentak, berusaha mengibaikan rasa nyeri di lututku ini. "Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit ketika kau mengibaikanku, tahu!" suaraku tiba-tiba bergetar. "Sebenarnya maumu apa, sih? Kau tidak membalas SMS-ku, kau mengibaikan teleponku, dan kau selalu menghindar kalau aku ingin mendekatimu!" tangisku meledak. Semua kekuatan yang tadi kukerahkan entah lenyap kemana. Kedua kakiku bergetar, membuatku tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Suara isak tangis mulai memenuhi gudang yang gelap ini, namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua beban di dalam dadaku ini. "Kau... kau tidak tahu betapa sulit bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi di saat-saat ujian akhir karena aku terus memikirkanmu..." suaraku sekarang hanya berupa bisikan lemah.

"Sakura..."

"... dan kau masih saja menghindariku sampai sekarang... Setidaknya, bilang padaku apa salahku..." aku terisak lagi. Mengapa hubungan kami harus menjadi seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalaku, membuat dadaku tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

"Kau tidak salah..." jawab Naruto, lirih. "Kau dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada salah sedikit pun. Akulah yang salah."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. "Kalau begitu... kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha untuk menatap wajahnya, namun kegelapan ini benar-benar membutakan mataku.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau dan Sasuke... anak teladan," dia mulai berbicara. "Sejak kecil, kalian berdua selalu dipuji-puji oleh semua orang. Mau guru atau pun orang tua murid... Di mata mereka semua, aku hanyalah anak bodoh yang mengekor di belakang dua anak jenius..."

"Kenapa kau mau mendengarkan ucapan mereka?" Samar-samar, aku teringat masa kecil kami. Ketika kami bertiga bermain bersama, banyak orang dewasa yang berbisik-bisik tentang Naruto. Hatiku kembali terasa sakit ketika aku teringat akan ejekan mereka terhadap Naruto. "Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan hal itu? Kau ingat? Dulu kecil kita pernah berjanji kalau kita tidak akan peduli dengan apa pun yang diucapkan mereka dan kita bertiga akan terus bersam..."

"Ya. Itu _dulu_." Naruto memotong ucapanku. "Aku sendiri berusaha tidak mempedulikan ejekan mereka semua dan terus berteman dengan kalian. Namun, apakah kalian tahu kalau susah bagiku untuk terus melanjutkan hal itu ketika kita sudah naik ke kelas SMP 3?" Naruto mendesis. "Kau selalu mendapat juara 1 dan Sasuke juara 2. Kalian berdua langsung dimasukkan ke kelas elit di sekolah ini, sedangkan aku masuk ke kelas yang paling rendah. Kalian sama-sama cantik dan tampan. Semua orang yang melihat kalian juga langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau kalian berdua itu pasangan yang ideal..." suara Naruto bergetar entah karena amarah atau kesedihan. "Aku... berusaha mengibaikan hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan kalau kalian berdua benar-benar terlihat serasi lalu..."

"Naruto! Aku tidak suka Sasuke!" aku berteriak, menghentikan ucapannya. "Jangan bodoh! Kau tahu kalau aku..." aku meneguk ludah. "Kau tahu kalau aku... lebih menyukaimu daripada Sasuke..." gumamku, lirih. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang 'aku mencintaimu' namun debaran jantungku yang tak keruan ini mengacaukan segalanya. Sekali lagi, aku bersyukur karena gudang ini sangat gelap. Aku tidak mau kalau Naruto melihat warna wajahku yang sudah seperti warna kepiting rebus.

"B-benarkah?" suara Naruto bergetar. Dia terdiam sesaat dan tiba-tiba, dia menghela napas. "Jangan bohong, Sakura. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melukai perasaanku karena kita sudah berteman sejak TK... Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu. Kau menyukai Sasuke. Aku tahu itu..."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" aku kembali menjerit. "Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan, dong! Aku sudah memberanikan diri bilang padamu kalau aku menyukaimu dan kau tidak percaya padaku? Sejak kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau dan Sasuke pelukan tadi?" Naruto balas berteriak.

"Karena dia malam ini akan pergi ke Amerika, bodoh!" balasku, tidak mau kalah.

"Terus kenapa kalian berdua yang memerankan peran _Romeo dan Juliet_ di pentas musim panas lalu?"

"Karena hanya kami berdua yang membaca naskah _Shakespeare_ sampai habis!"

"Lalu kenapa waktu kita kelas 6 SD Sasuke memberikan es krim-nya padamu?"

"Itu karena es krim-nya kemanisan dan dia tidak suka makan yang manis-manis, bodoh! Lagipula Sasuke itu cinta mati sama Hinata, tahu!" napasku tersengal-sengal karena berteriak, begitu pula dengan napasnya. "Sekarang kau sudah percaya kalau aku tidak suka Sasuke?"

"Belum!" jawabnya, keras kepala. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir. Kenapa kau selalu curhat dengan Sasuke ketika jam istirahat? Aku tahu kalau aku menghindari kalian, tapi kau kan tidak harus mendekati Sasuke begitu! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku... hanya curhat..." tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas. "Aku hanya bilang padanya kalau aku suka padamu..."

Ucapanku membuat Naruto tersentak. "Aku menceritakan padanya betapa sengsaranya aku ketika kau menghindariku terus. Ketika kau tidak membalas satu pun SMS dariku. Ketika kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku..."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika dia mendengar jawaban dariku. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Benarkah... benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

"Ehm..." aku bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa, _dattebayo_?"

"Mmm... kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu? Sepuluh tahun lalu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. "Itu ketika usia kita baru lima tahun. Aku... sudah mulai memakai kacamata waktu itu..."

"Oh! Aku ingat!" Naruto berseru. "Kau mendapat julukan 'telur mata sapi' karena kacamatamu yang tebal itu!" Naruto tertawa. "Iya, ya! Kacamatamu yang super bulat itu memang mirip dengan telur mata sapi!" tawa Naruto semakin membahana di gudang ini.

"Kau masih mau tertawa?" tanyaku, tajam.

"Tidak, Sakura-sama. Silahkan lanjutkan, _dattebayo_." Naruto cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya.

"Pokoknya, karena itu, aku selalu dijahili dan diejek. Pernah sekali aku melepas kacamataku dan pergi ke sekolah, namun aku malah terjatuh karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan semua orang semakin menertawakanku..." aku bergumam pelan. "Sejak saat itu, aku jadi benci dengan mataku sendiri."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ceritaku. "Aku... sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kau pernah mengalami hal ini..."

"Yah... pokoknya masa kecilku itu menyengsarakan. Tapi, kesengsaraan itu berakhir ketika kau yang usil itu menarik kacamataku. Kau menatap mataku dan tiba-tiba kau tertawa terbahak-bahak."

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapanku. "A-aku juga mengejekmu? Ma-maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal it..."

"Kau memang tertawa, tapi bukan tertawa mengejek," aku cepat-cepat memotongnya. "Aku tidak bisa lupa apa yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu. Kata-katamu itu mengubah semuanya," aku tersenyum.

"A-apa yang kukatakan?"

"Kau bilang, _'sayang sekali teman-teman melihatmu dengan kacamata ini. Coba mereka melihatmu tanpa kacamata. Mereka pasti tidak akan memanggilmu telur mata sapi. Mereka akan memanggilmu bidadari bermata hijau, dattebayo!'_" aku menirukan gaya bicara Naruto. Meski pun di dalam kegelapan, aku bisa tahu kalau wajah Naruto sudah merah padam sekarang. "Berkat kata-katamu itu, aku menjadi lebih percaya diri. Aku juga... mulai menyukaimu sejak saat itu..." gumamku, lirih.

"B-benarkah kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya, lagi. "A-aku tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaranku. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu dan aku selalu mengira kalau kau suka Sasuke! A-aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari dimana kau mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' tiba begitu saja..." dia berceloteh dengan panik.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi kau memang terlalu polos sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya!" gerutuku.

"M-maaf, _dattebayo_..." gumamnya, pelan. "Tapi... sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Sakura pasti sudah mendaftar ke sekolah top itu, Suna High School... Sejak dulu kau selalu bilang mau masuk ke sana. Aku... tidak bisa mendaftar ke sana dengan nilai ujian akhirku..."

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya dengan terlambat?" tanyaku lagi.

"H-habisnya Suna High School itu kan bukan ada disini! Sekolah itu ada di luar kota! Kita akan berpisah..."

"Aku tahu, kok!" kata-kataku membuat Naruto tersentak. "Karena itulah aku tidak mendaftar kesana. Aku mendaftar ke Konoha High School," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga mendaftar kesana, kan?"

"K-kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya, kaget.

"Habisnya hanya itu sekolah yang cocok denganmu. Sekolah itu tidak menerima murid berdasarkan kecerdasan, tetapi berdasarkan kemampuan olahraganya. Banyak atlit yang lulus dari sana."

"Sa-sakura-chan..."

Senyumku melebar. "Akhirnya kau memanggilku 'Sakura-chan' juga! Sudah lama aku ingin kau memanggilku begitu lagi!" aku tertawa lega. Sekarang, semua beban di hatiku menghilang tak berbekas. Naruto yang dulu sudah kembali padaku lagi. "Makanya, jangan bilang 'sudah terlambat'. Ini baru permulaan," ujarku lagi. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di atas tanganku.

Aku kenal kehangatan ini.

Naruto... dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ya," dia tersenyum lebar sambil mempererat genggamannya. "Ini hanyalah permulaan... Sakura-chan..."

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku cemas ketika memikirkan Naruto bisa mendengar debaran jantungku, namun kecemasan itu entah lenyap kemana ketika telapak tangan Naruto perlahan-lahan merayap ke atas, meraba-raba untuk mencapai wajahku. Aku membiarkan tangannya beristirahat di wajahku. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di tangannya yang hangat. Ah... Aku sangat menginginkan kehangatan ini sejak dulu... dan sekarang aku mendapatkannya.

Kehangatan ini hanya milikku seorang.

"Sakura..." dia berbisik. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibirku dengan perlahan, merasakan kelembutannya. Secara refleks, kedua belah bibirku terbuka, menghembuskan napas panas ke arah jarinya. Naruto meneguk ludah. Aku bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungnya yang tidak kalah kencang dariku. "Bolehkah aku..." ucapannya terhenti ketika aku meremas tangannya.

"Lakukanlah, Naruto. Jangan ragu lagi," jawabku, tidak sabar. Aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Namun, aku tahu bahwa di umur 15 tahun ini hormon sudah mulai bergejolak di dalam tubuh kami.

"K-kalau begitu... pejamkan matamu..." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sebenarnya tanpa memejamkan mata pun aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Namun, kedua belah mataku langsung tertutup ketika aku merasakan napas panas Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan wajahku...

"Naruto..." aku bergumam lirih.

"Sakura-chan..." dia balas berbisik, membuat napasnya menerpa wajahku. Dadaku berdetak semakin tak keruan. Ketika aku sudah siap menerima ciuman panas dari cowok yang kucintai ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di atas dadaku. Mataku terbuka lebar dalam seketika.

"Naruto..." aku memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau memegang apa?"

"Eh, aku memegang bahumu," ujar Naruto, polos. "Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa suaramu tiba-tiba bergetar seperti itu?"

"Tahukah kau kalau yang kau pegang itu bukan bahuku?" tanyaku lagi, mulai emosi.

"Eh? Bukan?" dia berseru kaget. "Kalau begitu... jangan-jangan yang kupegang ini punggungmu ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat 'emosi-tingkat-tinggi' milikku kembali muncul.

"Dasar BODOH! Itu DADAKU!" aku menjerit sambil menepis tangannya di detik kemudian.

"EEEHHH? Dada?" Naruto balas menjerit. "Kenapa rata begitu?"

"Heh... kau memang mau mati ya, Naruto..." aku mendesis. Kedua tanganku mengepal dan siap untuk diluncurkan di wajah tololnya.

"T-t-t-tunggu, Sakura-chan! J-j-jangan marah dulu! Nanti juga dadamu akan membesar, kok! J-jadi tenang sa..."

"_SYANAAAROOO!_"

"Gyaaaa!" jeritan mautnya bergema di dalam ruangan ketika tinjuku mendarat di wajahnya. Diam-diam, aku merasa kecewa karena ciuman pertama yang sudah kuinginkan sejak dulu itu terhenti karena kejadian konyol ini. Tapi... apa boleh buat.

Ini hanyalah permulaan.

Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin kalau hubungan kami akan menjadi semakin intim.

Dan ciuman yang akan datang tidak akan berakhir dengan konyol seperti ini.

Pasti.

* * *

**THE END**

**Gmana pendapat para pembaca?**

**Sori banget kalau cerita ini gak nyambung...**

**lagi-lagi aku buat cerita sambil ngebut...**

**moga2 kalian puas sama crita ini (amin)**

**makasih banyak udah baca sampai abis! :D**

**mind to review? :)**

**btw, pembaca suka atau tidak suka bagian yg mana ya?**

**kasih tau ya, biar bisa aku improve di crita brikutnya...**

**ARIGATOU! :DD  
**


End file.
